learining to trust
by taiyauchiha21
Summary: she didn't trust...he found her interesting...she didn't want to tell...he would find out. suck at summaries. SasuxOC and a little naruhina and nejitenten
1. Chapter 1

Hello

_Hello. Taiya here with a new and first published story. Please review to help me get better. I kinda of have a problem of not making sense when I write things so yeah…here goes!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... _

* * *

Blood…that is all I can remember. Not family…not friends….just the blood being everywhere. When I was found, they wouldn't tell me anything. The first place they took me was the hospital. I used to look down at myself occasionally to see why. Wounds covered my arms and legs and were bleeding like crazy. Looked like the person that was trying to kill wanted to take their time. After that day, my life has never been the same. Allow me to introduce why that is and what happened in those following years….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years in the past..

"This isn't the time or place for this! You know that," a blonde women with light blue eyes said in frustration to her husband when he told her what he was planning to do that night. She did not agree with the way things were going but would never say that to him for she was afraid he would just lock her away so she couldn't do anything.

"You know just as well as I do that this must be done. There is nothing we can do about it. We will go on as planned," the man answered back. He was a tall looking person with short, shaggy brown hair. His eyes were a piercing blue color. The clothing he wore showed that he was ready for a battle. A battle that would change the lives of his people forever.

"What about the kids? What are we supposed to do with them? We can't just leave them here. If they came.." She was cut off by her husband when his hand went to cover her mouth. He lowered his hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing is going to happen to them…I promis-"

BANG!

"AHHHHHH!"

"THERE ATTACKING! GET THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OUT OF HERE!"

The man quickly ran out of the house to find out what had happened. As he did so the women turned around to see her three children standing looking at her in shock. The littlest was the first to speak up.

"Mommy…what is going on?" The women could not tell her kids what was going on for it was already to late. A shattering sound was heard and a thunking sound. Two more shattering sounds were heard and then as if at once, the mother and the two children around the little girl fell, covered in blood. Struck by horror, the little girl ran to her room and hid in the closet.

The door opening and closing could be heard. Footsteps started to get closer and closer. As if on cue, the closet door was flung open and a tall man stood there looking down at the girl. A smirk was playing across his face and his eyes were blood red. All the girl could do was shake in horror. The figure laughed.

"What's the matter little girl? Didn't anyone tell you what would happen if your daddy was told to come looking for us?" He grabbed her by the arm and threw her at a wall. Her head smashed into it giving her a huge headache. She smelt something irony and gross, which only told her that she was probably bleeding. The figure kept laughing, and started to walk towards her. In his hand he had a kunai drawn and the next second there was a flash and more blood was spilt from her. It kept going on like this until finally he had had enough.

"Well looks like I can't do more here.." The kunai was drawn back and then..

"We have to go. Reinforcements have arrived." Another man had come in just in time. The other just looked at the girl and smirked. He walked up and knelted down infront of her.

"You got lucky, child. If I had had it my way…you would be dead." Then they were gone. No matter where she looked she couldn't find them.

The door flew open again and a tall man with white hair and a mask covering his face came in. He saw the girl and ran to her quickly. The girl backed away slowly when she saw that his eye looked exactly like the one the other man had.

"It is okay…I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm here to help you." He held out his hand and the girl was hesitant at first. She then took his hand and he picked her up and carried her out.

All around there were bodies. The girl may not have said much but she was very observent of her surroundings. Blood covered almost every place in her home. By then she knew that no one was still alive. Everyone one she knew was dead…Everyone she knew would never be alive….Everyone she knew….would never protect her again…

* * *

_So first chapter…what do you think?? Don't worry, next chapter will be in the present time so that I can get the story going faster._

_Kakahsi: Who was the girl I saved…_

_Taiya: Obviously she is the main character in the story, but you'll learn more about her and other's in the next chapter…you'll just have to wait._

_Kakashi: That's fine…I'll just read my book…_

_Taiya: What else is new…_

_Kakashi: What??_

_Taiya: Nothing…_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. meeting and the sucker

Okay…I'm back

_Okay…I'm back! Hope the first chapter will keep you reading on through the story._

_Disclaimer: still don't own naruto_

7 years later…

"ANESSA!! LET'S GO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." A girl with dark black hair muttered to herself as she turned over in her bed to go back to sleep. She was not one to be up early in the mornings. Nor was up to going to high school on the first day. Knocking was then heard at her door.

"ANESSA! If you don't get up, I'll knock your door in and drag you there looking the way you are right now." The one outside the door was being very persistent at times like this.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up, Sakura. I'm up." The girl groaned and rolled out of bed. Her friend's knocking was going to drive her crazy if she didn't get up, plus the fact that she would knock her door down was something else she didn't want. Then she would've had to fix it herself and she hated doing that. Reluctantly she walked out of her room and to the shower.

After brushing her teeth, hair and getting changed she walked downstairs for breakfast. Not that Sakura was surprised by her wardrobe but she didn't want her friend to dress like that on her first day of school.

Sakura was wearing a blue jean skirt that was kinda short, a pink tank top that said _you so wish _in black letters and pink flip flops. Her hair was down and curled at the ends.

Anessa was wearing a pair of blue jean pants and a sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail, just like it was everyday. Unlike Sakura, she didn't have the patience to do her hair nice. Putting her hair up was just easier.

"Seriously, couldn't you have found something cuter to wear. I've seen your clothes, so don't tell me that you don't have anything cute to wear because you do." Sakura knew there was no point in arguing, but she wanted to see if it would change anything to get Anessa to change. Of course it didn't.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Sakura. Unlike some sluts in our school, I'm not going to go dressing like a horror just to get some guys attention. I seem to do that with out even knowing it anyways." There she had a point. Wherever she went, a guy always tried to get her number or get in her pants.

Oh well, she would try again tomorrow. Sakura always had a plan that would get her to wear something cute.

"Who's driving today? Me or you?"

"I can. Mustang or jeep?"

"Mustang. I kinda wanna arrive in style today," Sakura smirked.

"What else is new?" Anessa mumbled while she ate her cereal.

_School_

'_If she does it like this,_

_Will you do it like that?_

_If she touches like this,_

_Will you touch it like that?_

_If she moves like this,_

_Will you move like that?_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!'_

Sakura had turned up the radio on the way to school, so when they drove people stared at them. Not like it was something new that they hadn't seen before, but the fact that Sakura was singing along didn't help matters. Anessa just shook her head and completely ignored the pink haired girl next to her.

Though she loved to sing with the music, she would only sing when she was alone in her room or if her and Sakura were cleaning the house and had the music blaring. She didn't like people listening to her, nor did she like drawing attention to herself.

"Over there! Open space!" Sakura pointed out. It was right next to a black convertible with its hood down. Anessa reluctantly parked there knowing that it was either some horrors that owned the car or it was a bunch of weirdo freaked guys.

"Sakura, turn down the music. People are starring at us."

"What did you say, Anessa?" Sakura had obviously gone death since she had spoken in a shout instead of a normal talking voice. All Anessa could do was just shake her head and turn down the music herself, to Sakura's dismay.

'It's just going to be one of those days…' Anessa thought to herself as she parked the car and got out. She hated the first day of school. Not only that, but she knew that she would have enemies by the end of 1st block.

"Hey Sakura! Hey, Anessa!" Both girls turned to look at who was calling their names. It was a long time friend of theirs. A blonde girl, with blue eyes and a perfect body most girls would die for. She was wearing a skirt just like Sakura's with a baby blue shirt that says _If only you were blonde _in gold lettering, with flip-flops that matched the color of her shirt.

"OMGOSH! It has been way to long guys! You didn't come back this summer so I got a little upset."

"Ino…we told you that we were packing because we were moving here. Don't you remember? It was only like 2 days before last summer ended," Anessa said in a bored tone as she put one hand over her eyes and shook her head. Ino was probably one of her friends that had the worse memory in the world.

"…OH YEAH! I remember now. Well it is totally cool that you guys are here. I heard that we have a few new guy students that had summer homes here too that decided to move in. Isn't that exciting," Ino squealed. She was just as boy crazy as Sakura was.

"NO WAY! That is totally exciting. Who are they and where are they?!" Sakura was looking around trying to see if she could spot them.

"There names are Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki. They are totally cute!" Ino seemed to very excited.

"We have to go get our schedules…Come on Sakura," Anessa said as she dragged Sakura away from Ino.

When the girls both entered the office, there was already a line. Of only three boys, but hey it was still a line.

'Must be waiting for their schedule's too…' Anessa thought while examining the boys. The one in the middle had caught her attention, but she didn't let that stop her from looking at the other boys around him.

At the front was a boy with a brown, pineapple looking hair due. The color of his eyes matched his hair. He was built well but was lanky. He wore a white t-shirt and a jacket over it that had something to do with some sport, and baggy jeans. By the look on his face, he seemed to be bored. Not that Anessa could blame him, but it was just weird to see someone like that always looking up at the ceiling.

The one at the end was a blonde, spiky haired, electric blue eyed kid. His personality seemed to match his looks. He was smiling about something, who knows what, and was jumping up and down a little. An orange jacket covered up a black t-shirt that fit well, and he also wore baggy jeans.

Now the one that interested Anessa most was the one in the middle. The one that had caught her attention. He was stone faced and didn't look like he said much. A red muscle shirt framed his body and as the other two, he too, wore baggy jeans. His hair was a raven black color, and his eyes were onyx black. Those features seemed to cold for him with his skin a little darker, but lighter then hers.

"What are you starring at, Anessa?" Sakura followed her gaze and saw the three boys. She grinned.

"Which one do you like?" Anessa's face turned a light shade of pink, which she disregarded and looked away.

"Not one of them," she answered in a mono tone voice. All the sudden she felt like eyes were starring at her. Her head turned and her eyes met onyx. While she was turned away, Sakura had went to introduce herself and then pointed out Anessa. Oh was she going to pay when they got home.

'_I don't have time for this. I have to keep to what I know is never going to happen.' _Anessa said to herself as she looked away and walked to the desk.

"Anessa Hatake. I just need my schedule please," Anessa said in a pleasant yet, please-just-give-me-the-freakin-schedule-so-i-can-get-out-of-here voice. The women dug through some papers and handed her the sheet. Anessa asked for Sakura's too since she was to busy talking to those boys. "Thank you." Then she turned and walked to Sakura.

"Hey Anessa," Sakura greeted a little to happily.

"Here's your schedule. I'm going to class." And with that she left.

"That girl is never going to obtain social skills if she acts like that," Sakura said, shaking her head as she watched Anessa walk out.

"Is she your sister or something," the blonde asked.

"Um…well you could say that, but she is more of a friend. We didn't really click right away. She doesn't say much either. So I wouldn't try to start a conversation with her," she pointed out.

"By the way, the name is Naruto. This is Sasuke and Shikamaru. We're new here too," Naruto said.

"Pleasure. Name's Sakura Haruno," Sakura said with a smile. "Well, I'll see you guys around. Gotta go find Anessa and see what classes she has. Maybe we'll have some together." With that Sakura walked away.

_Three guys_

"Wow, that girl was really nice," Naruto said.

"Yeah…can we leave her now," the named Shikamaru said.

"Hn…" Was all the other one said. He wasn't a person with a big vocabulary. It just didn't fit his personality well.

"Yeah, let's go!"

_Anessa_

'_What is her problem?! I don't talk to guys let alone let one catch my interest!'_ Anessa thought scolding herself on her way to first block for letting some guy get her to freak out. Never had some guy got her to blush when they caught her eyes. She was going to beat Sakura to a bloody pulp for that.

Like usual, she didn't really pay much attention to where she was walking. When she didn't she was on the floor with her books spread out around her. She made a face and started to yell at the person who bumped into her.

"What the hell is your problem? Watch where your going next time," she yelled as she looked up. Then she stopped dead. The person she had bumped into was the only person that could make her face turn red. It was the boy from the office. He held out his hand to help her up. All she did was stare at it.

"You have a problem with being helped up, or are you just retarded." The last word set her off and she slapped his hand away, got up and slugged him in the face. He stumbled back a few feet, but caught himself and glared at her. Anessa glared back.

"Watch what you say to me. I won't hold back next time," Anessa said through gritted teeth. With that and a very rude gesture, she got her books and walked away. Sasuke watched her retreating back and smirked. He was very interested in this girl. One because she was the first girl to turn down his offer of help, and two because she had hit him and drawn a little blood.

"Hey you alright, Teme," Naruto asked looking at his friend. "She hit you kinda hard."

"I'm fine. That was impressive. Who is she again, dobe," Sasuke asked looking down the hall trying to find her.

"Anessa Hatake. She is new too. And man does she pack a punch."

'_Anessa…well this will be fun to get to know who you are. To find out your true story..'_

_Okay… chapter 2._

_What did you guys think??_

_Anessa: Couldn't I have hit him a little harder?_

_Taiya: No…that wouldn't fit well in the story. Besides you might get to hit him harder later in the story._

_Anessa: good…_

_Sasuke: Wow…you're nice._

_Taiya: well you didn't have to call her a retard though…you did kinda deserve it._

_Sasuke: Oh whatever…_

_Please review and tell me what you think! I could use the help!_


	3. the seating arrangement

Hey everyone

_Hey everyone! Um…yeah…I don't really now what to write but I hope that you people will keep reading the story…it will get better I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…_

* * *

1st Block:

'_OMGOSH!...SHOOT ME NOW PLEASE!' _Anessa screamed in her mind as the one person she didn't want to see stepped through the door. He seemed to have noticed her too, because he was looking right at her and smirking like an idiot. She could not believe that this was happening to her. Of all the people in the world, he just HAD to be in her class. Her head sunk to the desk and just stayed there, but not for long.

"Hey Anessa…I think that new boy is coming over to sit in the chair right next to you," Ino said as she poked Anessa in the back. By then her head shot up and the books went flying. When he reached her, her book bag and books were on the chair next to her.

"Someone already sitting here," his smirk played across his face as she turned pink.

"Yeah…and it is obviously not you," she retorted back with a glare.

"Anessa, don't be rude. Sakura is going to sit by me anyways," Ino said with a sly look on her face. She then turned to Sasuke. "You can go ahead and sit there Sasuke-kun, it wont be a problem." If looks could kill Ino would have been dead.

"Thanks." Anessa removed her books reluctantly and he sat down. Her head was faced front and she didn't even care to look at him. Not that it didn't help that she could feel his eyes burning into her head, but what could she do about it. Slug him again? No, her guardian would kill her. And speaking of her guardian…

"Good morning class. Please sit and stay quite as attendance is taken. And if your not…well you might not want to even find out," he spoke in a bored tone. Most of the people could tell that he didn't want to be there as much as they did. His voice was normal as he called out he names. "Sakura Haruno"

"Here!"

"Ino Yamanka."

"Here!"

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"Right here! Right here!" He was waving his arms up and down like an idiot.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"…."

"Shikamaru Nara"

"HEY SHIKAMARU WHY DON'T YOU WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Sasuke ducked his head as a book went flying and hit Shikamaru in the head. He turned very slowly to find a very pissed off Anessa. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment, but hey, it got Shikamaru to wake up didn't it?

"What?...yeah…here." Then his head was back on the table and he was sleeping again. By then Anessa had taken her seat, crossed her arms on her desk, and sunk her head on to them. This was going to be one long day for her.

Kakashi looked at the scene and decided not to push the subject. So he continued.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here"

'_And sadly right next to me of all the people in the class…he just had to choose this one. I mean what is his problem anyways?'_

"Anessa Hatake" Everyone's head turned to face the girl who had her head down on the table.

"…I'm here," she groaned as everyone started to whisper. A few just stared at her in shock. Even Shikamaru woke up to see what was going on.

"So…are you related to him or something?" Her head shot up and looked over to the person sitting in the seat next to her. Most of the class was silent and stared at her waiting for the answer. Anessa just stared at the raven haired boy and got up and ran out of the room. Not once in her life did anyone know about her. Not her friends…teachers…or anyone who was curious for that matter. Now all of a sudden some jock wants to know her story. She was totally confused.

_The room_

"Sakura…will you go and check on her. You're the only one that is able to catch her.."

"Excuse me, but Kakashi-sensei…I'm sure that the one who asked her the question is able to catch her just as easily. He went to state in track and cross country…I'm sure he can catch her," Sakura replied looking very innocent.

"No…Sakura go get her…now," Kakashi voice was stern and very serious, not seen in a lot of his daily attitudes.

Sakura got up and ran out the door just as fast as Anessa did. Kakashi continued role call until he knew everyone was there. He then told the class to just do whatever that period, so he could finish his book. His thoughts kept blocking the words that he was reading on the page though…they were on Anessa.

'_Oh child…what have you been hiding from people that should have been shared a long, long time ago…'_

_Anessa_

'_Damn, damn…DAMN!' _Was all she could think about at that very time. She knew that going to this school would cause problems, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

It was even worse because the teacher she had was the only person who knew anything really about her. She didn't like explaining herself, nor did she like people prying into her life just for the heck of it.

'_Was it past the park…or was it just before…DAMN!' _People were staring at her as she ran this way and that, then would double back and run in some other direction. Some would have thought that she had gone crazy…others maybe would have thought she was running from the police or a rapist…or something. Not that Anessa cared what others thought…she just hated always being different.

'_finally…' _She had reached her destination. Her favorite place in the world…the meadow. When she was young and her parents use to bring her, she would always sit on a branch that stretched across the pond in the middle.

Climbing up the tree, Anessa had kicked her shoes and socks off so that her feet could sink in the water. Once in the middle of the tree, her thoughts wondered to what happened that day. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep dreaming of what all happened…

* * *

_Sorry for the late update…no one was reviewing until like just now so here is chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it and give me some ideas that you want to see in the upcoming chapters! And thank you to DIGGYDAWG FOR MY FRIST REVIEW! You get the most cookies!_

_Sasuke: why didn't I chase after her…isn't this story about us?_

_Taiya: you Sasuke…patience is a virtue (can't spell _TT_)..you should learn some._

_Sasuke: why?? Is not like you can beat the crap out of me…_

_Taiya: no…but Anessa can! Show him Anessa!_

_Anessa: snoring_

_Taiya: sweat drops um…_

_Sasuke: what was that about Anessa beating me? smirks that all to famous smirk_

_Taiya: I would watch yourself…I control what happens here…_

_Sasuke: yeah…okay_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


	4. she set me upstupid SAKURA!

Hello

_UPDATING!! Sorry again that is late. School just started and I'm in sports and homework on top of that…plus I'm under a lot of stress so I hope this next chapter doesn't suck or anything…please tell me if it does. Greatly appreciate it!_

_Anessa's dream…_

"Hey Anessa. How bout we hang out sometime?"

"um…I don't know if that is a good idea. Something might happen…"

"Oh come on…you have the famous Uchiha with you…what could go wrong?" Sasuke had asked leaning into a kiss all the while.

"Yeah…what cou-"

"ANESSA!!"

"WHAT!?" Anessa woke with a start as Sakura was calling her name. Man and she thought the dreams couldn't get any weirder.

"There you are. Kakashi wants you to come back to school. He is kinda worrying about you at the moment so it might be a good idea if you do go back," Sakura said looking a little worried herself. _'What are you hiding Anessa…'_

'_You have to be kidding me…'_ Anessa thought. The only time he cared if she didn't come home till 12 or after on a school night. Usually that just meant a lecture or a 'where were you at this time or night' speech.

"Whatever…"

"So that means you will come back with so that Kakashi doesn't kill me?"

"Yeah…I guess that is what it means." Hoping down from the tree and putting her shoes and socks back on she and Sakura made their way back to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_School…again…4__th__ block…_

"So when do you think that they'll come back," Naruto asked looking out the window during math class, which he didn't like at all. "Hello…earth to TEME!"

"Huh…" Sasuke answered as he came back out of his daydreaming which had him, Anessa and a little to do with coughmaking out all nightcough. He looked at Naruto and asked him what he said. "What did you want?"

Naruto starred at him wide-eyed. The Sasuke Uchiha was daydreaming…about a girl. That Sasuke didn't say to him, but he had a pretty good guess. Then he just shook his and head, said "Never mind…" and went back to looking out the window. When he did so, his eyes lit up on a certain dark haired beauty in gym class. Her hair was about shoulder length and she looked average height. Trying to make out her facial features, he leaned his desk a little too much to the right and fell right out of it.

"Mr. Uzamaki, will you please stay still for the last 5 minutes of this class," their teacher, Anko, remarked with a glare at Naruto.

Lighting his face with a red and pink flush, he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Anko-sensei…must have been daydreaming or something."

"Well please keep it to yourself next time and stay in your seat." She turned back to write the homework on the board for everyone to copy down.

"What were you staring at, dobe," Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you Teme…" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he looked to find the girl gone. He sighed as the bell rang and when he was out of the classroom and at his locker he had totally forgot about writing down his math homework.

'_Well this totally sucks…' _and with that he just followed Sasuke out into the courtyard to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…where did you run off to today, Anessa," Kakashi asked as he started reading his book he didn't get to finish during class because a certain someone ran out. Anessa turned her head so that he couldn't read her expression on her face. She hadn't meant to leave in such a rush.

"None of your concern…," she mumbled as she walked away from the counter.

"Alright then…I'll just have to ask Sakura then." Anessa stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to her guardian and gave him a look that would kill. Only Kakashi was so used to the look it didn't really faze him anymore.

"No you wont…because if you do…your ass WILL be mine…and I'll never talk nor speak to you again," Anessa answered through gritted teeth. Kakashi heard her stomp all the way to her room, open the door and slam it to make a point.

"Nice way to handle the situation, Kakashi. Now you made her even more mad then before, genius," Sakura remarked sarcastically. She, too, sat down and enjoyed her snack before she went to make dinner. Looking to her teacher/guardian, she saw the troubled look in his eyes. Sakura frowned at this. Though she knew Anessa well…she didn't know everything about her. Like where her family was, why she never talks about them…nothing. It really bugged her. Pushing it out of her mind for now, she got up and started making dinner.

)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!))!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!))!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)

_Stand in the rain…_

_Stand your ground…_

_Stand up when its all crashing down…_

_Stand through the rain…_

_You wont drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain…_

With the music blearing, Anessa couldn't hear what was being said downstairs. That didn't bother her much. It was better she didn't hear. She knew it was about her anyways.

Her homework was all finished, so she went to her computer and went online.

'YOU HAVE ZERO EMAILS TODAY' it read.

'_Figures…why do I even bother…'_ She did always check it though…she didn't want to believe that they were all dead. That maybe one of them had survived the attack. One of them may be alive…_'What am I thinking…I'm just fouling myself'_ Logging off, she went back to her bed and laid her head on the pillow. More then anything she felt like crying, but she couldn't. When she was younger, her tears never seemed to stop. She had cried so much that Kakashi almost put her in therapy. Of course that didn't happen.

_Walking home alone one night_

_Called you so many times_

_You never answered my calls_

_Left a voice mail saying to call me back_

_When you did you said we had to talk…_

'_Who the hell is calling me now…'_ Anessa got up to answer her phone. She looked at the number but didn't recognize number. _'What the hell'_

"Hello?"

"Okay good so she did give me the right number…"

"Who the hell is this?" Anessa all but, yelled into the phone.

"Yeah sorry…It's Sasuke," the voice replied smoothly. Anessa's whole body froze. What was Sasuke doing calling her. And how did he get her number.

"Sakura…" Anessa said answering her own question.

"Yeah she gave me the number. So anyways, I was wondering what you were doing on Friday after school."

"Excuse me," her voice was soft but a little fierce.

"I said…you-want-to-do-something-on-Friday-with-me?" he made it nice and slow as if to annoy her by saying she didn't understand him.

"I heard what you said smartass. Don't try that, you'll get burned worse then you can imagine."

"Good so it is settled then. Just meet me in the Courtyard after school."

"Wait…b-but I-I didn't agree…"

"Click"

"That son of a b-"

"Anessa! Dinner is ready!" Sakura yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Sighing Anessa got up and went to her door.

"Coming…Oh and remind me to kill you later you, bitch." She yelled down.

"Just doing my job," Sakura called giggling at the end. So Sakura had her moments, but Anessa would never tell her how much she really cared for her. Like a sister more then anything in the world…after her older sister of course. Smiling a little to herself, Anessa made her way downstairs. _'You screw me over Uchiha Sasuke…your ass and Sakura's is mine and you will regret it for the rest of your life…' _Anessa thought to herself. Man, was she going to dread Friday coming.

#

_Okay here is chapter 4! Finally finished. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Please don't hate me!hides in a corner incase people decide to throw things at her Anyways as I said before, school has been boring, lots of homework and sports on top of that. Plus I got sick on top of that, so please don't be mad. But I'm going to need more reviews to do that. So I'll try and update as quickly as possible._

'_Stand in the Rain' is written by Superchick and many of their songs might be in here._

_Anessa's ringtone though is a song that I made up in my head cause I was bored and had a good tune to sing it to._

_PLEASE REVIEW!! _


	5. Just not the morning

_Alright I'm back!!throws confetti every where okay sorry had a little moment there if you couldn't tell. So basically chapter 5 obviously…kinda going to wing it a little cause I'm still under a lot of stress, plus homecoming coming up and found out one of my best friend smokes which totally sucks, so I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Please don't hate me…_

_Disclaimer:…_

_Sasuke: Um…I think your supposed to read that…_

_Taiya: why don't you emo-boy! You know your such a jerk sometimes…_

_Sasuke: I didn't do anything to you…how can I be the jerk?_

_Taiya: you just are now READ IT!_

_Sasuke: whatever…Taiya doesn't own naruto… and thank god for that…_

_Taiya: watch it…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Anessa…what are you going to wear today?" Sakura sat on the end of her bed as she watched Anessa fumble for clothes in her closet. She couldn't help it but wonder if maybe her going out with Sasuke was a good idea. Maybe it would help her open up. Though Sakura didn't tell Anessa this, Kakashi knew and he thought it was a great idea and that maybe it would work.

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"Well for starters…we're getting rid of the sweatshirts you wear every day to school. You got to show those guys something. Then…"

"WHOA! Hold it right there! I am not wearing a slutty/whore shirt just to impress some stupid boy that I didn't even want to go on a date with. But since some pink hair son of a b-"

"Okay…okay…just chill dude." Sakura went to the closet and found a green shirt that had quarter length sleeves, and some white moons on it.

"Wear this then. I mean green is your favorite color after all."

"Yeah so your point?" Sakura threw the shirt at Anessa.

"My point would be…WEAR IT!"

"Alright," Anessa put on the shirt and looked in the mirror. Okay so it wasn't that bad, but hey…she did like the color a lot. When she turned around Sakura had something in her hands. Anessa shook her head. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes. You're going to wear it with out any complaints and you're going to like it," the pink haired girl remarked. As if it were a wrestling match, Sakura finally got the skirt on Anessa who just stood there and wouldn't move. "You gotta walk some time girlie."

"Yeah, but not wearing this. I look like a slut!"

"No…you're just showing off a little leg. What could hurt?"

"My pride…" Anessa mumbled to herself. She got her bag and went downstairs. How could she be doing this? First she gets setup on a date, then she has to go threw with it because Sakura would kill her if she didn't and would hunt her down till she was found…dead or alive she would be dragged along.

Kakashi looked up from his breakfast on his plate and then you heard a crash. His jaw had hit the table then he was hit out of his seat by Anessa's fist.

"Jeez girl…you pack a hard punch…" Kakashi remarked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Well if some people weren't asses all the time I wouldn't have to hit them now would I?"

"No...no I guess you're right. Just take it easy next time. If I go to the school with a bruised lip what do I tell them. 'Oh yes…Anessa nailed me one this morning cause my jaw dropped at how pretty she looked.'"

"You prev…that would be a start to what you could say."

"Or you could say that you were mobbed by a bear and it could have killed you if you hadn't beaten the living hell out of him," Sakura remarked then entering the room. She had a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm out of here…"

"HEY! What am I supposed to do about my ride?"

"Drive your own car you dumbass!" And with that Anessa was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_His mother whispers quietly...  
Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love is just a hoax so forget anything that you have heard  
And live for the moment now…_

The music was blaring all the way to school. Anessa didn't care if people heard her today. It was just music. Someone had a problem with, well then they would have to suck it up and deal with it.

As she pulled in a black firebird, was parked in her spot.

'_OMFREAKINGOSH! WHO THE HELL PARKED IN MY SPOT?!'_ She all but shouted in her head. Just then, a blonde haired kid ran in front of her car and straight to the car. Anessa didn't even need to ask the kid's name to know who it was…for it was none other then Naruto.

"HEY! BLONDIE! Why don't you watch where you're going next time and tell who ever the hell's car that is to get the frick out of the space. It's mine and I paid for the it."

"Really I don't see your name over it." A chill ran through her as the voice chilled her every nerve.

"I was trying to get here to tell Teme here to move his car but I guess I didn't here quick enough." Naruto remarked walking to the car with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Anessa's full attention turned to the raven-haired boy that had spoken to her before hand. Her whole body was fuming.

"Well if ever read the rules of the school, _EMO-BOY_, you would know that if someone pays for the spot that they want to park in, they can mark up the car that parked in their space without permission." She thought she had him, but he just smirked back.

"Oh really, then I guess that means I have to move. But it's such a shame…that as you said that the principal was standing right here." Turning her head she came face to face with a brown-eyed woman with blonde hair, and naturally larged breast. Anessa just turned her head back and hit it against the wheel as she told herself how much of an idiot she was to have said all that. This was going to be one long Friday.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Okay okay…I'm very sorry for not updating as quickly as possible to my readers', but there has been a lot going around. Friends, homecoming next week, I sprained my mcl, and a whole bunch of other crap. So…I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!_

_I hope you will all keep reading a I will update as fast as possible!_

_Song: The Tide_

_Artist: The Spill Canvas_

_Please enjoy and REVIEW!_


	6. What not to say and the plan

ALRIGHTY

_ALRIGHTY!!!!!! I'M UPDATING! I hope that all you are proud of this…I know I am…_

_Sasuke: wow…she talks a lot…*plugs ears*_

_Anessa: maybe if you weren't such an ass then she wouldn't be so obnoxious all the time…_

_Sasuke: WAIT! Your saying this is MY fault!_

_Anessa:…yup…_

_Sasuke:…whatever_

_Taiya: Alright read the disclaimer!_

_Anessa: Taiya-san doesn't own Naruto…and if she did…that would be a living nightmare_

'_What the hell is his problem?!? He's smirking at me like an idiot!'_ Anessa thought to herself as she sat at the lunch table with her friends. It just so happened that the 'GUYS' turned to be friends with Ino and she just to happened to invite them to sit with us at lunch. Sakura didn't seem to have a problem with it. She ran her mouth as if nothing had happened or that I was going to strangle her when I got home.

"Hello…earth to Anessa…" Temari waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Anessa turned to her new friend she had met just outside in gym before the class had started. She found out that they had more in common then she did with most people. Sports lover, athletic, hated the snobs and preps, loved fast cars…you name it they both liked it. Temari just shook her head.

"We were talking about we were going to do after school and were wondering if you were in?"

"Yeah, but…."

"She already has plans for tonight," Sasuke interrupted her mid-sentence. "Sorry about that, but she would love to go some other time." Anessa turned to him and glared. Never once in her life had she met a guy that would do that and she wouldn't want to beat them to a pulp and was starting to like a little. And she made the LITTLE very clear in her mind to herself.

"Oh…well alright then. Maybe next Friday then." Temari looked thoughtful at the thought of Anessa going on a date with Sasuke.

"Anyways…where are you talking her today Sasuke?" Sakura spoke up and Anessa about hit her over the top of the head with my fist. Sasuke looked thoughtful just like Temari did a few seconds ago and then smirked that smirk that was becoming all to familiar.

"Well…I don't know. Where ever she wants to go really. I'm up for anything that she is," he remarked. Anessa had a plan pop into her own mind.

"Then I hope you like speed because that is going to be where we are going."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Anessa drugs…"

"Who said anything about drugs Sak," Anessa remarked. "I still have my bikes at the lobby in Salt Water. I wanna race in some territory I know." Her smirked turned to a grin as she met the Uchiha's eyes. They looked shocked and lustful at the same time. Anessa started to become uncomfortable with the stare and broke it. "What the hell you staring at Emo-boy?"

"Just a girl who seems to like a whole bunch of stuff that I do."

"Great…now I wont be able to get rid of you. You'll be everywhere I am…" Anessa mumbled under her breath. The bell rang then signaling that lunch was over. The whole table got up and started walking. Sakura pulled Temari back from the rest of the group.

"We need to get Ino and the rest of the gang together after school. I have a plan to hopefully get those two together." Her smile portrayed her interest. Temari smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet at my house by 4. We gotta give them a little alone time." And with that, both girls walked to their class with evil grins on their faces.

_Okay I know short. But I need some inspiration if I'm going to continue cause I don't know what should happen now. Like as in what the group is going to do, for one. Oh and um…yeah…sorry about it taking so long to update. Having some guy issues and on top of that school and getting over my knee injury while going to physical therapy and then going to be gone this up coming weekend to see my sis at her college._

_So I am deeply and truly sorry for not updating quickly. But I need my readers to give me more ideas if they have any. That would be very grateful in a writer's block time like this._

_R&R PLEASE!_


	7. A bike race or a breakdown?

_Alrighty people…I'M BACK! And no I'm not dead. I promise. But anyways…chapter 7 is here for you to read. Again I know I say this in every chappy but sorry about the not so quick updates! But thank you for staying and reading it anyways! _

_Thanks go out to DIGGYDAWG for the ideas for this chappy! It was greatly appreciated! _

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto…_

"DAMN IT!" Anessa yelled. School ended and she just remembered that her mustang had to be moved out of the school parking lot or it was going to be towed. Little did she know, Sasuke was waiting for her outside the door.

Anessa trudged out at a slow pace fuming smoke. Well not literally, but you get the point.

"So…where is this race place at?" Turning, she met onyx eyes and almost forgot about being mad a few mintues ago. Sighing, Anessa knew one way or another she wasn't going to get out of this.

"Just 5 miles south of Legal Rights City. I'll drive," Anessa mumbled to herself.

"Good," Sasuke said getting into the car. "I had Naruto take my car home anyways cause I knew I would get lost if I drove." He had that smirk on his face and he was staring at me with the same emotions in his eyes as he had in all the classes I had with him.

"Great….just shoot me…NOW!"

"Why would I do that when you still owe me a date," Sasuke smirked. Now he was really pissing her off.

They got in the car and started to drive to Salt Water. The ride was mostly quite except for the music that Anessa put on.

_I don't want you to go_

_I just want you to know_

_That no matter where we go_

_That you will always be my number one_

_You'll be my living heart_

_You'll be the one I cry to when all else goes wrong_

_I don't want you to go_

_I just want you to know…_

Sasuke was a little surprised by the song. He didn't know who sung it or what band it was. So, he decided to find out.

"What band/singer sings this?"

Anessa didn't answer at first. She didn't want to tell him it was her because then it would only cause more trouble then needed. What she sang was privet to her and the people in her household at the moment. Lying sounded like the better way to go.

"Ocean Ave. New band in England. Why? You like their song or something?" Her questioning eyes made him answer truthfully.

"Yeah…actually I do like it. I was just wondering if I could have you burn the CD for me?"

"*cough cough*"

"Hey you alright?" Sasuke was patting her back as Anessa had just choked on her spit after he said he wanted her to burn the CD for him. She couldn't believe this. Him of all people, just HAD to like her song and want to hear more and believed in a fake band. (A/N I'm making the bands and songs up at the moment along with the cities so just bare with me)

"Y-yeah. I'm good," Anessa relpied. "And sure…I'll burn the CD for you." Her face was as red as a tomato and she couldn't hide it.

Sasuke smirked to himself. He had made her blush and he had to admit…he liked it when she turned red.

_At the racing place_

"OI! Anessa! What can I do for you, young lady," The man behind the counter asked her.

"My bikes. They still good to use?"

"Of course they are good to use! I kept them in good shape just for you until you came back after last time."

"Last time?" The man behind the counter noticed Sasuke for the first time and turned to Anessa with a questioning gaze.

"Who's the new-be?"

"This is Sasuke. He's going to race me today so I need both bikes," Anessa said sighing as she knew the man was getting the wrong idea about her and Sasuke.

He handed her the keys to the bikes and the garage.

"I have to leave, so just lock up when your done. Alright?"

"Yeah…I will. Bye!" Anessa headed to the garage with Sasuke following behind.

"Come here often?"

"I use to…when I was younger. Not so much anymore cause I hate riding by myse-" She stopped dead sentence. Man, was she saying to much to him. It felt like her whole mind and body was telling her to tell him about it all. About them and the people who had done it. When the pain really started and when it was never going to end. "Hurry up! We don't normally have much time on the track."

"How far does it go?" Sasuke wanted to keep the questions up to keep her talking. He hadn't heard her talk so much before and had almost gotten her to what he believed was really wrong with her. But she had caught herself before that happened.

"About 3 miles. So I hope you can deal with that cause I'm not going to slow down for ya."

"I can keep up don't worry."

She opened the garage and got the bikes out.

Starting both their engines, Anessa sped off hoping to get far enough ahead that she could maybe lose him.

'Be careful honey! The turns are sharp and it is easy to fall off the bikes and hurt yourself!'

'Mom?'

'Please be careful…I don't want to lose you…'

"Mom?"

"Anessa!"

"Huh?!? Crap!" She was hearing the voice of her mother in her head and she wasn't paying attention on where she was going. A turn was coming up and she had no time to turn like she should. But she turned sharp anyways, which caused the bike to fall…along with her.

The engine died and so did the sound of the second one. Hurried footsteps came closer as Anessa tried to clear her head.

'That voice…it couldn't have been mom…s-she died…'

"Anessa! Hey speak to me here! Are you okay?" Anessa turned her face to see Sasuke over her trying to get the bike off. She couldn't answer him. If she did, the only thing that would come out was that it was fake and they were all dead. That they weren't here anymore…

"Anessa I need you to talk to me," He had gotten the bike off and was hovering over her, careful not to touch her incase she was hurt and he made it worse. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"…."

"Come on damn it! What is with you?!? First you don't talk to me at all during school then you're pissed off cause you coming on a date with me and now you wont even talk and I don't know if your hurt or not! What the hell is your deal?!" His eyes bore into hers as he waited for her to answer.

Before she could stop it, tears were coming out of her eyes. Her body moved so fast that her brain didn't process what was going on. Anessa through her arms around Sasuke and started to sob into his shirt.

Sasuke, of course, was taken aback by this little act. All he asked was what was wrong with her and then she just throws herself at him. He didn't know what else to do so the hugged her back in comfort. They were like that for a good 15 minutes at least.

_Behind a few bushes_

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Freaking…"

"GOSH!"

"SHHHH!" Every one said at once to the loud blond. They had successfully followed Anessa and Sasuke to the racing area without being caught. The whole scene in front of them was playing over and over in their heads. Sakura was the first to move.

"Where you going Saku," Ino question as Sakura started to walk away. She just turned around with a smile.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while."

"Are you crying?"

Before she could answer, her hand went to her face and wiped away stray tears that had come down her face. It wasn't like she was mad or sad, but she was happy for Anessa. She was happy that she had finally cried to someone other then in her dreams or by herself at night. Sakura didn't want to ruin this so she wanted to leave.

Naruto moved next with Hinata right behind him. He gave Sakura a hug smile.

"I agree…let's go gang!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled/whispered while throwing their fist in the air.

_Okay…so that's all I got so far. But I hope you all like it. I may not update for a while as a forewarning because I have a tourney this week and practice plus I'm seeing James Bond and Twilight within two days with my bro and sis and then my sis and aunt. So I hope to post soon after that._

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE!_

_Taiya-san…_


	8. The final truthhinata has a glare?

_Alright everyone! I'm back and ready in action… okay not really back back but you-well anyways. Here is chapter 8! _

_I've also noticed that my chapter's are kinda short so I'm going to try and make them longer. I don't know how well that will go but we'll see._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…_

"Thanks for the ride," Sasuke said while opening the door. After the whole hugging thing, Anessa had suggested that they go home. He didn't push it and agreed. Only problem was…SHE DIDN'T TALK ALL THE WAY BACK! It pissed him off pretty good.

Anessa just kept her face forward. Mentally she was smacking herself in the head for crying. But beating herself even harder for crying in front of HIM. She glanced over and he was still sitting there… staring at her.

Her face turned a beet red and her eyes moved quickly. Covering up her blushing face, she made it look like she was fuming.

"You can leave…," she all but growled out.

"Not until you explain something." Anessa turned to him.

"And what the hell would that be?"

Sasuke chose his words carefully. He didn't wanna make her mad, but he also didn't wanna push her away. His mind was racking for something to say.

"Are you going to be alright driving home?" Could he have said anything stupider! Probably not, but hey…what else could he say. 'Wanna come in and talk for a while?' Ha! That would be the day. Not until he knew more.

"Is that all you wanted to ask? I thought you wanted me to explain something?"

"It's not important anymore. Just be careful on the way home…," he remarked and got out of the car and walked to his house.

"Idiot…," Anessa mumbled to herself. She didn't need his pity. Not anyone's pity. Just being the way she has always been was working out just fine. No one needed to become a part of her life. Of course she had Kakashi and Sakura, but that was all she needed. They were her…family now.

The closes thing she had to it anyways…

_School next day_

"So Anessa… how did it go?" Ino had been probing her for answers all morning. And since they had a free period today, she couldn't escape the blonde friend in front of her.

"Go…away…Ino…," Anessa said through gritted teeth. She didn't want to answer. Heck she didn't even wanna talk about what happened. Her mind was still replaying what had happened. Deciding to change the subject quick she turned to her dark haired, pupils-less eyed friend.

"Hey Hina, how is everything going with the family lately?"

Attentively the shy girl looked up. Anessa had known Hinata for her whole life because her family and Anessa's were best friends. Supposedly Anessa was suppose to marry Neji Hyugga, but that was before the attack. She no longer wanted anything to do with what was planned before hand.

"G-good. D-daddy said that if I t-truly didn't w-want to do it, t-that Neji c-could t-take over."

"Wow Hinata! That's great! Now you will finally get to have a true life a girl should always have," Anessa replied.

"What do you mean bye a true life?" All the girls turned to the voice behind them to find Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. They all just looked at each other. Anessa let a smirk go to her face at this.

"Well Neji…meaning that she doesn't have to worry about being perfect for everyone and anyone like some certain person I know. If I do recall that was what happened when we were 11…" She smirked as Neji grew red from irritation.

"What'cha she talking about Neji?" Naruto asked. All the guys stared at him waiting for an answer, while Hinata and the girls were cracking up.

"Well...*laugh* Neji…*laugh* why don't you tell…*laugh* them...HAHAHA!" Anessa couldn't hold in the laughter. She felt as if she was going to explode. Not that you can from laughing but that was how she felt. Now if anyone's face could get redder then a tomato, then Neji would win first place.

"If I do recall, Anessa-_san_," Neji drew out the –san because he knew Anessa hated those added to the end of her name. "You are betrothed to me and should start acting like a proper women." His smirk grew as her eyes narrowed and she stood up. She walked right over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here Hyugga," Her voice was low and menacing. "I suggest that you forget all about that. I'm not having anything to do with any of what _they_ had planned for me. Nor am I ever going to marry an ass like you. So go fuck some other girl that doesn't mind being taken advantage of!" With that she again left. Temari close behind.

"What the hell was that all about?" Everyone looked at Sasuke, because he was knew and didn't know how much anger and how temperamental Anessa could be. Hinata was the one to speak up.

"I-I…k-know the w-whole st-sto-story." She was hesitant about letting people know about Anessa's life but they deserved to know sometime. Now seemed like the time to say it.

"About 11 years ago, there was a massacre in the land of Water. It was against one of the most powerful families there. They had done nothing to anger anyone. Nicest people I knew.

"Neji, Anessa and I were best friends. Our families had decided to marry together to form a greater family with the strongest powers. Since her brother was to old, Anessa was to marry Neji.

"3 month after that was set, there was an attack. All the family tried to keep the enemy away from the main house. They couldn't though. Her dad was the first to die. Their mother made them go into hiding in the back kitchen in the cupboard. The three of them didn't make it though…" Hinata went quiet for a moment, but then continued.

"Sage and Brydon were hit with kunai along with her mother. Anessa ran upstairs to hide. Someone found her there but she wouldn't say what he looked like or who he was. She was left alive with many cuts a scratches. That was how Kakashi found her.

"It may not be a right reason, but she wont go through with what was planned before her family died. To much of a reminder of what happened to them. No body knows, so this doesn't leave the circle." Even for a shy girl, Hinata could give a really good death stare.

"Okay." Everyone said together to afraid of what would happen if Hinata got really mad.

_So what do you all think? I'm sorry its been so long since I have updated, but I got sick, I had finals, my basketball season is almost over, and I started a new semester. _

_Please don't be mad if I don't update quickly and I thank you all for staying with me on this story not giving up on me. I love you all!!!!!_

_Review…pretty please…_


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for the very late update!

My comp got a virus and I lost word and everything so I couldn't update but I'm believe I'm going to rewrite my story or post a new one cause I didn't like where my plot was going as of the last chapter.

Again I'm really sorry and am very greatful to my readers who have read this story so far. Please look for my new and improved story and tell me what you think.

Thank you again!!


End file.
